EMBRACING LOVE SPRING
by Na U-Young92
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah manager baru yang akan menangani penyanyi sekaligus aktor muda Jung Yunho. Kebersamaan meraka malah membuat rasa suka itu semakin bertambah hari ke hari, namun hubungan mereka tidak semulus yang mereka pikirkan. Pernikahan, keturunan dan keluargalah menjadi penghambat kisah cinta mereka. Akankah mereka tetap bersatu atau terpisah selamanya? YAOI/MPREG/YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**EMBRACING LOVE SPRING**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Cast : YUNJAE COUPLE

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt-Comfort, MPREG

Rate : M

Lenght : 1 of ...

Warning : Underage not allowed! Yaoi phobic not allowed! Dont like dont read, no

flame, no bash, no war, Typo, a lil straight, Pasaran, Gak Jelas, No Edit mohon kritikan yang membangun.

Summary : Kim Jaejoong adalah manager baru yang akan menangani penyanyi sekaligus aktor muda Jung Yunho. Kebersamaan meraka malah membuat rasa suka itu semakin bertambah hari ke hari, namun hubungan mereka tidak semulus yang mereka pikirkan. Pernikahan, keturunan dan keluargalah menjadi penghambat kisah cinta mereka. Akankah mereka tetap bersatu atau terpisah selamanya?

A/N : Original! My own stories. Bukan translate-an atau remake dari manga. FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu penyanyi china dan pengen nyoba buat MPREG-an... kekeke... Silahkan menikmati saja...^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **CM Entertainment**

Cuaca yang cerah tanpa ada sedikitpun awan mendung di Seoul, merupakan penggambaran yang sama akan cerahnya suasana hati seorang namja cantik nan menawan Kim Jaejoong yang beruntung mendapatkan pekerjaannya sebagai manager di salah satu agensi terkemuka CM Ent. Ia diterima karena manager aktor sekaligus penyanyi Jung Yunho berhenti bekerja lantaran sedang hamil muda. Disinilah kini ia berdiri disalah satu pintu yang tertutup rapat, dimana pintu bercat putih itu tertera tulisan nama seseorang yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

"Jung Yunho..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengepalkan tangannya seraya berdoa agar hari pertamanya bekerja dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan hubungan kerja antara dirinya dan Yunho terjalin dengan baik.

 **TOK... TOK...**

"Ya... masuk saja!" Terdengar teriakan seorang namja dari dalam ruangan itu. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membukakan pintu dan masuk keruangan sang artis tanpa berani menatap sang idola, ia hanya berjalan masuk dengan wajah yang menunduk menghadap lantai.

"Maaf mengganggu Yunho-ssi... aku adalah Kim Jaejoong, manager baru yang akan menggantikan posisi Kim Bongsun-ssi. Mohon kerja samanya." Jaejoong membungkuk hormat dihadapan Yunho yang jaraknya lumayan jauh karna Jaejoong hanya berdiri membelakangi pintu. Yunho-pun tidak sedang memperhatikannya melainkan ia sedang asik mencumbui seorang yeoja.

"Nghh... Yunh... nghh"

 **DEG...**

'Apa ituu... mengapa ada suara Yeoja? Lalu dimana Yunho-ssi?' Heran Jaejoong dalam hati. Lalu, dengan gugupnya ia-pun memberanikan diri menatap kedepan hingga ia dikejutkan dengan posisi kedua insan yang terbilang sangat vulgar. Ia hanya bisa melihat wajah yeoja itu, namun siapa laki-laki bertubuh kekar yang sedang membelakanginya dan menindih tubuh yeoja itu?

"KYAAA! Adaa pemerkosaan! Dasar mesuumm!"

 **DUAG... DUAG...**

Jaejoong langsung berlari dan menghajar dengan brutal pada namja yang tengah asik mencumbui yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Ia tidak terima, ini pelecehan!

 **KRASH...**

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar saat ia tidak sadar telah menarik kemeja putih namja yang sedang membelakanginya hingga robek dan bolong dibagian belakangnya.

"Kurang ajaaar! Siapa yang telah mengganggu aktivitasku.. eoh..?" Namja bertubuh kekar itu langsung membalikan wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah membuat moodnya semakin memburuk.

 **DEG...**

"Ah... Yunhoo-sii..." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya terkejut melihat aura tidak bersahabat dari sang artis yang akan bekerja sama dengannya. Mati kau Kim Jaejoong..!

"Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku, dihari pertama kau bekerja eoh? Aku tidak terima, aku akan adukkan pada president."

"Huaa... mianhae... jeongmal mianhae Yunho-ssi... aku kira orang lain sedang memperkosa yeoja itu. Tapi, ternyata itu adalah kau Yunho-ssi... aku mohon jangan lakukan itu..." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya demi mendapatkan maaf dari Yunho.

"Kau pergilah... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berselingkuh di belakangku."

"Mwoo! Ba-baiklah aku pergi. Gumawo Yunho-ssi..." Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti ucapan Yunho, langsung membalikan badannya hendak keluar dari ruangan.

"Yaak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi eoh? Urusan kita belum selesai. Yang seharusnya keluar itu adalah yeoja itu. Kemarilah..." Jaejoong kembali ke posisinya berdiri dimana di hadapannya adalah Yunho yang sedang duduk santai sembari mengancingkan kemejanya yang berantakan.

"Kenapa kau diam dan menundukkan wajahmu... bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu ppabo!"

"Ah ne... mian..." Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Yunho. Hingga sepasang mata doe Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata sipit Yunho.

 **DEG...**

"Yeopoo..." Ujar Yunho menganga melihat kecantikan alami dari Jaejoong yang kemudian disusul derona rona merah di pipinya akibat sanjungan Yunho kepadanya.

 **GREPP...**

"Siapa nama mu Noona?" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga tubuh mungilnya limbung dan kini berada di pangkuan Yunho.

"Aku... Kim... Kim Jaejoong. Dan aku..."

 **CHUP...**

"Nghh...!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat terkejut saat bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir hati Yunho yang menciumnya seperti orang kelaparan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku hingga ia merasakan ada getaran aneh nan geli menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ini tidak benar. Ini salah!

"Nghh... Yunh... aahh..." Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga sambungan bibir cherrynya dan bibir hati Yunho terlepas.

"Hehehe... kau menyukainya bukan Jaejoong-ssi." Yunho mengusap lelehan saliva yang mengalir membasahi pipi hingga dagu Jaejoong. Hal itu malah mengembalikan kesadaran Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Jaejoong berdiri membetulkan bajunya yang berantakan.

 **PLAK!**

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"..."

"Karna... AKU... AKU... NAMJA...!"

 **DEG...**

Yunho masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Jaejoong. Dan mengusap pipi kirinya yang sedikit nyeri. Namun, hingga ia sadar dan membelalakan mata sipitnya seperti ingin melompat keluar.

"Namja? Wajah secantik ini? Namja? Huaaaaaa!" Yunho langsung mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Ia pun segera mengelap bibir hatinya dengan kasar.

"Sakiitt... ughh... kenapa kau melempar tubuh ku... ughh... hari pertamaku benar-benar sial..." Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tangan dan lantai seperti bersujud dalam posisi telungkup.

"Jika kau benar-benar namja... sekarang tunjukkan padaku milikmu." Yunho yang masih belum percaya langsung menarik kasar celana panjang beserta underwear milik Jaejoong.

"KYAAAA!"

 **SREETTT...**

 **DEG... DEG...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ehhmm... jadi kalian berdua salah paham eoh hingga bertengkar seperti ini. Memalukan, harusnya kalian bersikaplah dewasa dan profesional. Bukan seperti ini...!" Mr. Hyun Joong adalah president di CM ent. Ia sangat malu dan murka akan sikap kekanak-kanakan pada manager yang baru saja diterima bekerja dan Yunho si super star.

"Maaf... tuan... saya tidak bermaksud untuk mencari gara-gara. Aku hanya sedikit shock melihat Yunho-ssi... emm... sedang... memperkosa yeoja..."

"Mwoo? Tapi kau sudah merobek kemeja ku.. aiishh... padalah sebentar lagi aku akan ada syuting film lagi. Kau mengganggu latihanku saja." Yunho melempar potongan kain ke atas meja sang president sebagai bukti.

"Latihannn? Apa maksud mu Yunho-ssi...?"

"Buahahahaaa... kau tidak menyadarinya eooh? Yang kau lihat itu hanyalah potongan adegan yang harus Yunho lakukan di filmnya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk latihan dulu, karna Yunho ini sangat kaku jika berhadapan dengan yeoja seksi... Maaf ya... Jaejoong-ssi... aku lupa memberitahu mu... kekeke" Mr. Hyun Joong.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bermaaf-an lah, lalu kembali bekerja. Ingat janga ada pertengkaran lagi. Kalau tidak ingin posisi kalian terancam."

"Ne... gamsahamnida..." Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Kemudian mereka beranjak pergi dan memulai aktivitas mereka kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak kusangka kau ganas sekali eoh. Hingga kau merobek kemejaku. Punya wajah cantik kok galak." Ujar Yunho santai sambil mengganti kemeja-nya.

"Iya... aku minta maaf Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya takut. Yunho tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang hobby sekali menatap lantai. Manis juga, tapi sayang Jaejoong namja. Ujar Yunho dalam hati.

"Sudah... kali ini kau ku maafkan. Aku Jung Yunho. Selamat datang di CM ent. Senang bertemu denganmu Kim Jaejoong-ssi." Ujar Yunho menhulurkan tangannya.

"Ah... ne senang bertemu denganmu Jung Yunho-ssi. Mohon kerja samanya." Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, satu jam lagi syuting film mu akan segera dimulai Yunho-ssi. Aku akan segera menyiapkan mobil untuk berangkat ke lokasi." Jaejoong berusaha memecahkan suasana kaku-nya dengan Yunho dengan mengalihkan pada jadwal kegiatan sang super star.

"Ehmmm... Jae..."

"Ne ada apa Yunho-ssi...?" Tanya Jaejoong saat dirinya hendak membuka pintu.

"Untuk selanjutnya jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Yunho saja cukup." Ujar Yunho ramah.

"Ba.. baiklah. Aku permisi..." Jaejoong segera meninggalkan ruangan, hingga meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya aku mulai tidak waras... hehehe.." Yunho mengusak rambutnya sembari tertawa tidak jelas akibat perasaan-nya yang tiba-tiba menghangat saat ia menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong secara langsung seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/DELETE**

 **Kalau berminat aku lanjutin...^^**

 **REVIEW PLEASE...**

 **TINGGALKAN JEJAK...**

 **GOMAWO...**

 **-YJS-**


	2. Chapter 2

**EMBRACING LOVE SPRING**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Cast : YUNJAE COUPLE

Rate : T-M

Lenght : Multichapter

Warning : Underage not allowed! Yaoi phobic not allowed! Dont like dont read,

no bash, Typo, a lil straigh, Alur lambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Jaejoong sedang menatap fokus pada sesosok pria tampan yang masih fokus dengan skripnya menghafal beberapa deretan kalimat dan adegan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya hari ini.

Mereka kini sedang berada di lokasi syuting di daerah pantai Jeju. Namja cantik itu tersenyum simpul, karena ia cukup salut pada Yunho yang seperti tak kenal lelah. Ya sebelum ia melamar pekerjaan di CM ent. Ia telah mempelajari baik dari profil perusahaan itu maupun karakter dari aktor/penyanyi yang akan bekerjasama dengannya. Ia merasa beruntung mendapatkan pekerjaan dan berharap dapat menjalankan perannya sebagai manager yang baik bagi Yunho. Disamping itu ia tidak ingin bergantung pada keluarga yang selalu meremehkannya, mengucilkannya seolah-olah ia adalah benalu pembawa beban. Dan dengan posisinya saat ini, ia ingin menunjukkan kepada keluarganya terutama ibu tirinya jika ia mampu menghasilkan uang sendiri dan ia berjanji akan membalas keserakahan ibu tiri beserta anak-anaknya.

'Jjaa... aku harus terus semangat. Hwaiting Kim Jaejoong dan tunggu pembalasanku... hehehe!' Seru Jaejoong dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Hey... Yak! Apa kau sudah tidak waras eoh?"

"Eehh..." Jaejoong terkejut tidak menyadari Yunho sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil menyilang kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ah maaf... aku hanya... uhm..." Kata-kata Jaejoong terputus saat mendengar seruan dari seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memperingatkan agar para kru kembali bekerja.

"Semuanya bersiap-siap... kita akan memulai syutingnya..." Mendengar perintah tersebut membuat Yunho mengendikkan bahunya kemudian mulai berjalan menuju sisi pantai dimana scene selanjutnya adalah akan dimulai.

Namun sebelum Yunho berjalan cukup jauh, Jaejoong berjalan cepat, sedikit tergesa-gesa memanggil Yunho untuk berhenti.

"Ah... Yun..." Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara Jaejoong manager barunya yang tengah membawa sebotol mineral dan disodorkan padanya.

"Ini... minumlah. Aku tidak ingin suaramu menjadi sakit karena tenggorokanmu kering." Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya hingga sudut bibir kanannya yang terangkat keatas dan ia langsung menyambut botol mineral yang diberikan Jaejoong lalu meminumnya hingga separuh botol.

"Terimakasih... Jae..." Ujar Yunho sambil menyerahkan kembali botol itu lalu mengusak pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong hingga membuat pria cantik itu memblushing malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap dimana sang matahari hampir tenggelam. Kim Jaejoong mulai terantuk-antuk menunggu Yunho menyelesaikan syuting film terbarunya. Sudah hampir tak terhitung berapa kali ia menguap dan menahan matanya yang semakin memberat.

"Jaejoong-ah... hey bangun. Ya!"

"Jae... aku laparrr..." Yunho terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya hingga orang tersebut terbangun.

"Eh... Yunho... kau sudah selesai eoh? Maaf aku ketiduran..." Jaejoong membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengucek sebentar kedua matanya yang terasa masih lengket akibat mengantuk.

"Ne... sudah. Kajja kita pulang. Aku sudah lapar Jae-ah..."

"Arra... kita cari tempat makan saja kalau begitu." Jaejoong mengambil jaket dan tasnya lalu bergegas ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Hmm... mobil disini maksudnya adalah mobil yang telah menjadi mobil dinasnya untuk mengantar Yunho ke berbagai acara maupun lokasi syuting.

Dengan langkah lunglai Yunho pun ikut masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Namun langkahnya sempat terhenti karena mendengar suara seorang perempuan memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Yunho..." Yunho langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan menunggu orang itu datang mendekatinya.

"Ah... aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika latihan aktingmu denganku ternyata tidak begitu buruk. Kau tidak akan canggung lagi jika beradegan uhmm ranjang denganku. Kalau kau ingin melatih akting, aku bisa membantumu lagi. Tak perlu khawatir... aku bisa mengatur jadwalku." Yunho mendengus sedikit menertawakan partnernya yang terlihat begitu bersemangat dan sedikit centil.

"Terimakasih... Boa-ssi. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu jadwalmu lagi akibat permintaan Boss ku yang ingin aku berlatih akting denganmu. Aku akan menjamin bahwa aku bisa belajar sendiri tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa. Sekali lagi terimakasih Boa-ssi... aku pamit dulu." Yunho membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Boa yang mengaga terkejut melihat sikap dingin Yunho terhadapnya. Selalu saja... seperti ini ujar Boa didalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian sangat serasi Yun... mengapa kalian tidak pacaran saja. Kulihat Boa-ssi tertarik padamu." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memfokuskan arah pandangnya pada jalanan yang semakin ramai.

"Aiih... kau jangan salah paham juga Jae... dia hanya teman akting saja. Tidak lebih, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja. Tidak lebih ingat itu."

"Geez... seharusnya kau punya kekasih Yun..."

"Aku akan segera memiliki kekasih... asal orang itu mampu membuatku jatuh cinta dan merasa nyaman sehingga aku tidak akan berpaling pada yang lain. Cukup kesempurnaan kekasihku hanya untukku, karena aku tidak suka berbagi." Yunho sedikit melirik kearah Jaejoong dan tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang masih fokus mengemudi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin makan apa Yun?"

"Terserah... aku suka makanan apa saja yang penting aku tidak kelaparan."

"Baiklah kita ke restaurant sahabatku saja, disana makanannya sangat enak. Kau pasti suka Yun." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menoleh singkat kearah Yunho yang mulai mengantuk.

'Ck... Kau pasti lelah sekali...' Jaejoong tersenyum melirik Yunho yang menumpukan tangan kirinya untuk menyangga kepalanya yang terantuk-antuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoah... steak dagingnya benar-benar enak Jae... temanmu benar-benar pintar memilih koki." Ujar Yunho sumringah karena ia merasa puas dengan makanan lezat yang sudah memenuhi perutnya.

"Syukurlah kau suka Yun..." Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sangat lahap memakan steak dagingnya. Hingga percakapan mereka terhenti kala mendengar suara melengking ala lumba-lumba dari samping mereka.

"Ya! Jaejoong-ah... mengapa kau baru mampir kesini eoh? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" Tanya Junsu pada sahabat dekatnya Jaejoong.

"Ahh... Junsu-ya... lama tidak bertemu. Maaf... aku tidak sempat menghubungimu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah diterima menjadi manajer Jung Yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum antusias menatap Junsu yang mulai membuka mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Mwoo? K-kauu tidak bercanda Jae?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Junsu yang terlihat sangat shock. Kemudian dagu runcing Jaejoong tergerak kearah seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya. Sehingga membuat Junsu mengikuti isyarat dari Jaejoong.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Junsu kembali menjerit sekaligus terheran-heran jika pria yang ada dihadapnnya ini adalah aktor muda yang sangat terkenal dan di idam-idamkan para wanita.

"Kyaaa... Kau... Kau... J-Jung Yunho?" Teriak Junsu cukup nyaring hingga membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menutup kuping mereka, mencegah gelombang suara Junsu yang mampu membuat gendang telinga pecah.

"Aku Junsu, sahabatnya Jaejoong. Semoga kau menyukai menu yang kami sajikan Yunho-ssi." Seru Junsu sambil menyodarkan tangannya ingin berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Junsu-ssi. Iya aku sangat menyukai masakan yang dipilihkan Jaejoong untukku. Terimakasih untuk makanan yang lezat ini." Ujar Yunho sambil mengulas senyum ramah.

"Eeeiii... asal kau tau saja Yunho-ssi. Semua makanan yang ada dihadapanmu ini adalah murni dari resep yang diberikan Jaejoong. Geez... kalau saja ia tidak mencari pekerjaan diluar mungkin ia akan menjadi koki handal di Restaurantku."

"Ssstt... pantat bebek. Jangan mengumbar yang tidak-tidak." Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal akan hal yang tidak seharusnya diumbar. Namun beda hal dengan Yunho yang sedikit terkejut dan kagum tak percaya.

"Jadi... Jae... kau bisa memasak ini semua?" Tanya Yunho penasaran sambil menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"Hmm... iya..." Jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Daebak... aku bangga padamu Jae. Aah... bagaimana kau tinggal saja bersamaku. Dan memasakan makanan yang enak untukku. Setiap hari." Yunho langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong cukup antusias hingga membuat Jaejoong cengo akibat permintaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba.

"Mwooo! Andwae..." Tolak Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan yang digenggam Yunho. Namun Yunho tidak pantang menyerah, ia malah mengusir Junsu yang tadinya duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Kini digantikan dengan Yunho yang merengek bagaikan anak kecil. Junsu hanya berdecih kesal karena merasa dirinya yang diabaikan.

"Ayolah Jae... Aku sangat menyukai masakan itu... Kau mau aku mati kelaparan karena tidak ada orang yang mau mengurusku? Kau kan managerku Jae..." Rayu Yunho sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, namun mengerikan bagi Jaejoong.

Junsu yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tidak jelas melihat kelakuan Yunho.

"Aku hanya manager... bukan pembantu rumah tangga..." Kesal Jaejoong sambil terus mengacuhkan Yunho. Ia lebih memilih memasukan steak daging kedalam mulutnya.

Yunho yang diabaikan mengerucutkan bibirnya tak kalah kesal. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas, hingga dengan tidak sabaran Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong kehadapannya.

"Kalau begitu... kau jadi istriku saja dan kita tinggal bersama."

 **DEG...**

 **SPRRUTTTT...**

Setelah mendengar ucapan polos Yunho, membuat Jaejoong yang tadinya sedang meminum juice jeruknya. Kini muncrat dan membasahi wajah Yunho dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jaeeejoong!" Geram Yunho sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah akibat semburan juice dari mulut manager barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Jaejoong segera mengantarkan Yunho menuju apartementnya.

"Kapan kau akan membawa barangmu kesini?" Tanya Yunho setelah mobil mereka berhenti tepat didepan apartement pria tampan ini. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong mendesah berat karena sebetulnya ia tidak setuju dengan permintaan Yunho. Namun disisi lain ia merasa tidak enak karena insiden yang cukup membuat Yunho malu. Jika ini sampai masuk kedalam majalah bisa-bisa ia bakal diserang dengan fans-fans fanatik Yunho yang mengerikan. Setara dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin, tanpa pandang bulu.

Jaejoong mengendikkan bahunya seram membayangkan akan hal itu. Hingga dengan berat hati Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan menuruti permintaan Yunho.

"Mungkin lusa, karena aku harus menyiapkan barang-barangku. Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar pindah ketempatmu. Ini hanya sementara. Aku tidak mau jika kekasihmu mengamuk padaku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki kekasih Jae. Kau tenang saja." Jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho bingung.

"Maksudmu apa Yun?"

"Jika aku mengatakan padamu yang sebenarnya, mungkin kau akan lari ketakutan. Hahaha..." Ujar Yunho menertawakan dirinya sendiri lalu segera keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya tidak mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membersihkan diri pria cantik itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Ditelentangkan kedua tangannya, hingga seluruh otot dan sendinya tertarik. Hal ini kerap kali Jaejoong lakukan jika seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lelah.

"Hoaaam..." Jaejoong menguap lebar dan segera mematikan lampu kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia mematikan pencahayaan yang menerangi ruangannya. Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar apartementnya.

"Astagaa... kenapa jam segini masih saja ada yang menganggu waktu istirahat orang lain." Gerutu Jaejoong dan dengan malas Jaejoong menuju pintunya untuk mengecek. Mata Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak kaget karena orang yang selama ini ia rindukan ada dihadapannya. Seseorang yang telah bersamanya sebelum ia pergi dari kediaman ibu tirinya. Benar-benar penuh kenangan dan kesedihan yang mereka bagi bersama.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Jaejoong segera membuka kunci pintunya dan menekan knop pintu untuk agar sang tamu dapat masuk kedalam apartementnya.

 **BRUK...**

Setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar, seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat almond segera menubruk tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluk dengan erat. Melihat gelagat aneh dari sang kekasih Jaejoong langsung kebingunan. Namun ia masih tidak mau bersuara sebelum kekasih hatinya merasa tenang.

"Jae..." Panggil gadis itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Jaejoong dengan raut sedihnya. Jaejoong yang dipanggil hanya bergumam pelan seraya tersenyum menanggapi kekasih wanitanya yang mulai merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Jae... mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama dua minggu ini?" Tanya Go Sunghe dengan nada yang manja namun memasang wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Maafkan aku Sunghe-ya... setelah pergi dari rumah, ke esokan harinya aku langsung berkeliling melamar pekerjaan disemua perusahaan."

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sejenak lalu mengusap surai coklat Sunghe dengan sayang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak di CM ent, tempat dimana idola favoritmu bekerja."

"..."

"Jung Yunho... aku sekarang bekerja sebagai manager Jung Yunho, sang super star idolamu." Mendengar ucapan dari Jaejoong lantas membuat gadis cantik itu melebarkan kedua matanya. Wajah yang tadinya murung kini digantikan dengan senyuman sumringah. Dari sikap ini lah Jaejoong tau jika kekasihnya senang dan bangga padanya.

"Akh... benarkah Jae? Kau tidak bercanda? Jung Yunho? asatagaaa... huaaaaa..." Sunghe langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan saat ia tau jika Idola yang ia kagumi kini bekerja sama dengan kekasihnya. Melihat tingkah manja dan childish dari Sunghe membuat Jaejoong ikut tertawa bahagia.

"Jae... kau harus berjanji padaku untuk mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan Yunho... astagaaaaa... aku sangat bahagia. Idolaku bersama dengan kekasihku... kyaaaa..." Sunghe langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat.

"Tentu saja... jika Yunho memiliki waktu luang, aku akan berbicara padanya jika kekasih yang aku sayangi ini sangat mengidolakannya dan ingin bertemu." Menedngar jawaban memusakan dari Jaejoong, Sunghe langsung mengecup kilat pipi kanan Jaejoong dan segera berlari menghindari kejaran Jaejoong yang hendak memeluknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa kini cahaya bulan yang menerangi malam sudah digantikan oleh secercah cahaya matahari yang mulai terlihat dibalik awan. Kim Jaejoong yang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi sekali segera mendudukan dirinya sebelum membersihkan diri dan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih yang masih terlelap disebelahnya.

Senyuman manis terpampang diwajahnya melihat sang kekasih yang tertidur dengan nyaman setelah selesai dengan kegiatan fangirlingnya karena membicarakan tentang Jung Yunho yang di idolakan Sunghe. Ya... walau ada sedikit kecemburuan dihati Jaejoong, namun ia mencoba memaklumi sikap fanatik kekasihnya yang sudah mengidolakan Jung Yunho dari mulai debut hingga sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yunho... hey... Yunho-ssi... bangun...!" Jaejoong merasa sangat kesusahan membangunkan Yunho. Padahal hari ini Yunho memiliki Jadwal untuk syuting lagi dan berlokasi cukup jauh dari Seoul. Tidak berhasil membangunkan Yunho yang malah menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut bermotif corak macam tutul.

"Aishhh, apa boleh buat..." Jaejoong segera menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Kemudian di renggangkan seluruh tubuhnya sebelum bergulat untuk membangunkan Yunho.

 **SRET...**

Dengan cekatan Jaejoong menyikapi selimut Yunho hingga terbebas dari tubuh pria tampan itu. Kemudian kedua tangannya tergerak memegang ujung celana pendek milik Yunho. Sebuah smirk jahat terpampang jelas diwajah manis Jaejoong sebelum ia melakukan aksinya.

"Satuuu... duaa... tigaaa...!"

 **SRET...**

"Yaaaakk!" Yunho terperanjat dari keterkejutannya saat ia merasakan celana pendeknya yang ditarik paksa. Seketika Yunho langsung bangun dan terkejut jika celananya benar-benar hampir terlepas dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lalu kesadaran Yunho semakin bertambah saat ia mendengar suara jeritan Jaejoong yang malah berlari pontang-panting saat ia dengan begitu shocknya melihat Yunho yang ternyata tidak menggunakan celana dalam.

"Jaejoongggg-aaaahhhh!"

"Huaaaaaaa..." Yunho dengan cepat langsung melompat dari kasurnya, dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk membenarkan posisi celananya. Kemudian berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

Senyuman evil Yunho tercetak jelas dan mengerikan kala melihat sosok Jaejoong yang sudah terperangkap di dalam dapur dan tidak tau harus berlari kemana lagi.

"Kau mulai nakal ya... Jaejoongie..." Kekeh Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong susah untuk sekedar meneguk air liurnya.

"Kau senang melihat penis orang lain eoh?"

"Aaaahh... maaf Yunho-yaaa... itu... itu karena kau susah sekali dibangunkan. Makanya aku berinisiatif membangunkanmu dengan menarik celanamu. Tapi... tapiii" Jaejoong menggigiti bibir bawahnya tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Yunho sudah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tapi apa eoh?" Tanya Yunho santai, kemudian kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Dan mata musang Yunho ia tajamkan seolah-olah ingin menguliti Jaejoong.

"Tapi... ternyataa... Uhm... kau tidak..." Yunho memiring-miringkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap tajam mata doe Jaejoong yang berkilat ketakutan.

 **GREB...**

Jaejoong tiba-tiba terkejut dan menegang saat Yunho malah memegang sisi pinggangnya. Sesaat kemudian tawa kegelianlah yang terdengar nyaring saat Yunho mulai menggelitiki tubuh Jaejoong bringas tanpa ampun. Hingga membuat tubuh Jaejoong menggelincang geli, hingga air matanya mengalir saking gelinya dan lemasnya akibat serangan balasan dari Yunho.

"Ahahhaaa... Yunn... Ahahahaa... hentikaaannnn!" Jaejoong mencoba menarik tangan Yunho agar segera berhenti menggelitiki tubuhnya. Namun Yunho dengan begitu bahagianya melihat Jaejoong yang meliku-liukkan badannya, membuatnya ikut tertawa senang.

Hingga Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup lagi menerima serangan dari Yunho, ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk menjauh. Beberapa saat kemudian dengan sisa tenaga yang Jaejoong miliki, ia berhasil membuat Yunho terjatuh, namun disaat itu pula Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong agar ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

Jatuh...

Diatas lantai yang dingin...

Dengan wajah yang penuh keterkejutan...

Baik dari Yunho dan Jaejoong...

Keduanya terdiam saling menatap...

Dengan kedua bibir yang telah menyatu...

 **DEG...**

 **DEG...**

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu, hingga membuat Yunho yang berada dibawah tanpa sadar langsung menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya dipermukaan bibir Jaejoong. Hanya lumatan kecil yang dilakukan Yunho namun terasa begitu lembut dibibir cherry Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang menindih tubuh kekar Yunho ikut terbawa suasana dan langsung menutup kedua matanya erat. Menerima perlakuan gentle Yunho terhadapnya yang entah membuat dirinya merasa begitu tenang dan nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **Apa iniiiiiii? Maaf jadi rada absurd... -/-**

 **Apa kabar gaes... long time no see... Ada yang cariin gak? XD**

 **So... masih ada yang mau ini dilanjutin? Nantikan next chapnya ya dan mungkin FF ini sama yang lain bakal aku terusin di wattpad aja karena keknya yang respon FFN sedikit :3 Kecuali FF My Replacement Wife dan A Good Marriage mungkin tetep aku terusin di FFN. Yang belum follow, follow aja Young di wattpad : Na_Uyoung. Aku aktif disana... Kalau mau chat, chat aja aku di Watty...^^**

 **Oyaa... Young mau jawab adegan Yunho dengan cewek itu. Yang ada kalimat "Jangan selingkuh di belakangku." Itu sebenarnya masih dalam konteks scenario akting... Ending scenenya Yunho ngancam ceweknya. Tapi si ceweknya masih shock karena dia sendiri agak bingung apakah Yunho menyuruhnya pergi seperti yang tertulis dalam scenario tapi malah Yunho berlagak seperti beneran. Makanya respon cewenya ada kata "Mwoo!" Maaf yaa ambigay... tapi semoga aja ada yang suka sama chapie 2 ini... hehhee...^^v**

 **Thanks dan See You ya...^^**

 **= Na U-Young=**


End file.
